The present disclosure relates to an arrangement, a means of transportation and a method for supporting a user in the operation of a touch-sensitive display device. The present disclosure particularly relates to the highlighting of adjustable display elements as a function of a seat position.
The increase in the number of features in modern user end devices and means of transportation also results in menu-prompted user interfaces containing a growing plurality of display elements that can interfere with the comfortable use and the optical appearance of such interfaces. Accordingly, the prior art already proposes user interfaces that switch between a “display mode” and an “operating mode.” When responding to a detected impending interaction by the user with the interface and seeking to present an optimized display that is appealing and tidy, the system modifies the screen content for more ergonomic and clearer operability.
US 2014/0168091 A1 discloses a system with a touch-sensitive screen that can present two different display contents simultaneously as a function of a viewing angle.
EP 1,961,618 A2 discloses a method for assigning the operation of features to a specific user. This means that operating a user interface is assigned to a specific user, whereby the display has a tidier appearance and/or operating display and driving can be executed more safely.
DE 10 2015 103 964 A1 discloses a user interface for a means of transportation that enables and/or disables operating complex features as a function of the position of the seat and the travelling speed to thereby reduce the incidence of potential distractions for a driver due to complex operating actions.
Based on the previously identified prior art, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide further support for users of a user interface.